Leaving me
by loveforever7250
Summary: 'Whats that' I ask Elliot, who's holding the sheet of paper with a shocked expression. 'Fins transfer request.' my breathing stops. No...
1. Chapter 1

I forget which episode it is, but it's the one where El and Liv find out about Fin's transfer request. FO I own nothing. Like always.

'What's that?' I ask. And Elliot looks at me, his face full of shock.

'Fin's transfer request.' He says quietly, and I gasp. No. No, this can't be happening. I can feel my knees beginning to shake, but I catch myself before I fall. Elliot is just standing there in shock, and I don't know what to do. I run for it. I ran outside as fast as I can. Tears staining my face as I go, I see Fin about to hop into a taxi, and I scream for him. He looks over and see's me. I can see him sighing, but he reluctantly shuts the door of the cab and walks over to me. The closer he gets, the more confusion comes across his face. He sees that I've been crying.

'Liv, baby what's wrong?' he asks, his voice is low and soft, and it makes me want to melt. I break into full out sobs, and he pulls me to him, but I shove him away, surprising him.

'What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? You're kidding me right?' I scream, and he jumps, I must have scared him. Good. He deserves it. He's leaving the squad. He's leaving Special Victims. He's leaving...me. I'm trying to force myself to hate him for it, but I can't do it. I can't hate him, no matter what he does.

'Liv…' he starts, but I just turn away from him. And walk away. Actually it was more of a run. I run down the street, and the next thing I know I'm screaming, trying to get out of someone's grasp.

**Fin's POV**

She turns away from me, and runs. I recoiled like I've been slapped, just standing there in shock. Then something pulls me out of my thoughts. I hear someone screaming. Wait, I know that scream. I feel my heart stop as I run down the street to find Olivia on the ground, a bloody cut on her forehead. I bent over, and she clutched my hand, screaming in pain. I take a look at the cut, and realize it's deep. I finally find my voice again.

'Liv, baby we have to get you to the hospital.' She nods, and wraps her arms around my neck, and I pick her up and carry her over to my car. I'm racing to the hospital, and she still hasn't let go of my hand, and I'm thanking God for that.

We arrive at the hospital and I pick her up, rushing her inside. She's admitted to the ER and they tell me that she needs ten stitches. I feel my heart trying to calm itself down. I sat down in the waiting area and I'm still shaking. A doctor comes out about half an hour later and I run over to him.

'Is she okay?' I ask, I'm still shaking, and the doctor puts his hand on my shoulder, reassuring me.

'She's fine. She's just in a little pain, she's asking for you.' He tells me, and I don't wait for him to tell me the rest. I run into her room, and she's crying.

'Shhh its okay honey, he can't hurt you now.' I tell her, and she just looks at me.

'No, so why are you?' she asks, and I look at her in shock.

'Liv, I, when did I,' I couldn't finish what I started. She started yelling.

'You're leaving!' she screamed, breaking into full out sobs. A look of realization passes across my face, and silent tears roll down my eyes.

'Baby…I'm not leaving you. I'm just-'I try to say.

'YES YOU ARE! Do you know how many people have come and gone with promises to keep in touch? And do you know how many actually do? NONE!' she screams, and I pull her close to me.

'Honey, I swear to you, I will never leave you. You mean too much to me.' I tell her, and she looks straight into my eyes, she's trying to see if I'm lying. She can't find any lies within my words, so she wraps her arms around me, and I hold her tighter. Inside I'm mentally slapping myself. How can I leave her like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim as freakin' always. Lol.

Fin stayed with me the whole night. I don't know if that made me feel better or worse. I was glad that he was there because I needed him, I needed his strong arms wrapped around me, comforting me, protecting me. But at the same time, I was enraged, furious at him, that he would leave me like this. I don't know, maybe…maybe…*sigh* I don't know. I can't hate him. No matter what happens I can never hate Fin. It is physically impossible.

When I wake up, Fin's still asleep. I thank God for this, because it gives me more time to think. I need to understand why he did this, why he's leaving. I know it's for a good reason, it has to be. He wouldn't just leave for no reason at all; he wouldn't do that to me. He cares too much. I smile for a moment. _He cares too much._ That sentence makes my heart fly wildly out of control. Just knowing he cares about me, that makes me so much happier. I hear a noise and I look over to Fin. He's starting to wake up. Good. I need to talk to him.

'Hey Fin.' I say, and he looks up at me. He smiles a small smile, and scoots his chair closer to my bed.

'How you feelin' baby girl?' he asks me, and I know he's not talking about my forehead. I shrug, I don't really know what to say. He sighs, and looks down for a moment. He lifts his face back up, and looks directly in my eyes. 'Baby, I'm not leaving the squad to hurt you. I swear. You mean so much to me, and I would never hurt you like that.' I smile softly at this, because once again, it makes my heart flutter wildly. But then I frown again. He still hasn't told me why he's leaving.

'Then why are you leaving?' I ask, and I start to tear up again. He must have noticed because he scoots onto the bed and puts his arms around me. I let him, because let's face it, I need him.

'I just think that I'm not cut out for this job anymore.' He says, and I'm confused.

'What do you mean? You're an amazing detective!' I practically scream at him. He laughs a little.

'That's not what I meant. I mean, I think the cases are getting to me, it's too hard anymore.' He says, and I understand that. I've even considered transferring a few times because of the cases we get. I sigh heavily, and his hold on me tightens. Things are starting to get very complicated. I look up at him. He looks back down at me, and I know we are both thinking the same thing. Somehow, we don't even need to say it. The silent message is just there. _I love you._ He leans down and softly but passionately kisses me. I react right away and kiss him back with just as much passion. After we part, we just hold each others gazes. I can read his, and he can read mine. I know that mine is saying: _Please don't leave me._ And I know that his says:_ Never._ I break our gaze and wrap my arms around his neck. I just need him to hold me. I need to know he's not leaving me. That he won't leave me, and never will leave me. And when he wraps his own arms around my waist, I got my assurance.


End file.
